Character Tier List
This page attempts to provide a list of the general hierarchy of power levels in the Corruption Chaos Universe. Note that the scale provided is roughly exponential, rather than roughly linear. Tiering Overview A brief overview of the ranking system used. It is based on a 0-5 scale, with 0 being least powerful and 5 being most powerful. Generally speaking, these ranks correspond to: *5 - Eternals *4 - Archmages *3 - Lieutenants *2 - Powerful Immortals *1 - Powerful Mortals *0 - Mortals However, these are very general rankings and are only a rule of thumb, rather than a hard and fast rule. Tier List *5 - Lord Mortis, Primordaelum - Ranked above the other Eternals simply because he is the Eternal of Death, meaning he can kill absolutely anyone he pleases (assuming, of course, that this would not put the Forces out of balance). Primordaelum, formerly known as Primor, became an all-powerful being capable of distorting reality as he pleased when the Seals of Fate on the Chaos Blades were destroyed, unleashing him unto the world. Despite his power, he was bested by the Chaos Guard due to his sheer incompetence. *4.99 - Lady Memoria, Ouroboros, Nothing, Entropius - The rest of the Eternals rank ever so slightly behind, for reasons explained above. *4.7 - Divine Beasts - Beings of unimaginable power, capable of slaying those considered gods and ensnaring the minds of the weak. Should you happen upon such a being, death is the only path ahead. Despite their power, many were sealed away within weapons and gifted to the House of Lyria. *4.5 - Chronea (Eternal Form), The Dream Lords - Not a true Eternal, Chronea's Eternal Form ranks below the rest, though extremely powerful in its own right. The Dream Lords are powerful enough to control and watch over an entire dimension, but nothing much else is known about them. *4.2 - The Original Archmage (pre Corruption & imprisonment) - The being that created the Universe, though not a true Eternal, ranks higher than every other on this list. For obvious reasons. *4.15 - Highborne Gods - The beings that created the world, according to Highborne religion. While they may have faded into obscurity, their power level remains unquestionable. *4.1 - The King - Currently, the most powerful Archmage, The King ranks only slightly below the creator due to being able to subdue him in a weakened state. He also only needs 1 Lieutenant, due to his power. *4.05 - Aeos, Eron - Mysterious twin 'children' capable of harnessing the power of space-time and members of the Council. *4 - Mept, The Original Archmage (post Corruption & imprisonment) - General Archmage level. Not much to say here. *3.95 - Temp (Archmage) - The final created Archmage, and the weakest of them all (though not by much). *3.9 - Basaran - This Old God-Dragon-Thing certainly has the power to back up his arrogant demeanour. Whatever he TRULY is, he can put up a fight against Archmages and perhaps even win, given the correct circumstances. *3.8 - Tiamon - The current king of Lyria, he is a fierce warrior capable of holding his own against the most powerful of enemies. He ranks lower than Archmages simply because of his playful nature and his age, simply not having enough time to truly master his Chaos. *3.75 - Dragons, Twilight King - A truly awesome race, Dragons are nigh-immortal and are regarded as deities in Mortal culture, with good reason. Deirakates, The Twilight King is a Wyvern so powerful he is commonly mistaken as a Dragon. *3.5 - The Dark Jailer, Forge Masters - Being able to subdue an Eternal ranks this being extremely highly on the list, though he is unable to truly hold his own in a fight against Archmages, preventing him from ranking higher. Some skilled Lyrians are able to harness Chaos Energy and transform it into an inescapable prison for those bound within it. These men and women are commonly referred to as Forge Masters, known across the globe for sealing away the Divine Beasts who terrorized the world. *3.3 - The Pale King, The Pharaoh - Slightly lower due to needing two to seal away an Eternal this time. *3.05 - Tenebris - A powerful Mage in his own right, his 'clever use of strategy' to defeat his opponents ranks him higher than the other Lieutenants. *3.01 - Shadow (Chief Mage), Ultima (pre Banishment) - Ranked ever so slightly higher due to them being Magic-based Lieutenants and Magic often winning out over simple weapon fighting. *3 - Umbra (Black Knight Captain), Lux, Facade, Nihilus, Roth, Azarius - General Lieutenant level. Nihilus is ranked below the other Magic users due to consistently being beaten by them, whereas Facade can counter his opponents better. Roth, a child of the Highborne Gods, bears some of the godly Immortality but is nowhere near as powerful as his parents. Azarius is cunning and a master of warfare, however not as powerful as Tiamon due to the nature of his Chaos. *2.9 - Aegis, Lilian, Temp (Chaos), Asasel - A newer Lieutenant, Aegis has yet to reach the peak of his power, though he is quickly getting there. General Council level. Lilian, the youngest member of the Council, is a powerful foe for the unready and can be a terrifying opponent if enough time passes. Temp harnesses the power of Death, however his powers cannot be used on beings as powerful as Lieutenants or stronger. Asasel was the last Lyrian to harness Life Chaos and the Regent of Lyria, but was killed when faced against overwhelming power. *2.8 - Avatar Commanders - Almost perfectly proficient in their own Element, the Avatars have always historically needed a team of warriors and Mages to take them down. *2.79 - Isis - Powerful enough to subdue an Eternal as part of a team of adventurers, the Highborne Queen has proven herself more than a match for Avatar and their forces. *2.75 - Alastor, Omegos, Lucifer - Almost as powerful as Lieutenants, the 'twin Lords' as some call them, are certainly a force to be reckoned with. Despite his disabilities, Lucifer is a powerful fighter and a notable Lyrian war-hero, leading the famous Chaos Guard in the search for the seven Chaos Blades. *2.725 - Weapons Master - One of the most proficient fighters in Egypt, the Weapons Master is second to none in terms of weapon combat. *2.7 - Chronea (Shattered Form), Wielders (Bound), Ataros - A very powerful fighter (and troublemaker), Chronea's unique style of fighting makes her very hard to deal with and she can overpower most opponents given enough time. The bound Wielders have surpassed the boundaries mortality put on them and have achieved their true potential. Ataros is very proficient in the ways of Magic and has been shown to hold his own against very powerful enemies. *2.6 - Blue - Basaran's trusty right hand man, Blue has butted heads with the Lieutenants every time Basaran has attempted to re-appear, and lost every time. Ranked above Colt due to his proficiency in fighting. *2.55 - Umbra (Shadowseer), Bob - The strongest of the Shadowseers, the two Elders are akin to the Pharaoh's Lieutenants, though less powerful. *2.5 - Necron, Shade, Ruma, Yara, Ramnir - The first 'batch' of Shadowseers, they are the most powerful of the non-Elders. The three Elder Magi are quite powerful on their own and are a force to be reckoned with together. *2.45 - Twilight Wyverns - Powerful beings capable of mass destruction, however simply not as powerful as their well known cousins, Dragons. *2.4 - Colt - Preferring to strategise than fight, Colt is noticably less powerful then the other Lieutenants and is more on par with an extremely powerful Fade Mercenary. *2.35 - Wielders (Unbound) - Granted the power of the previously mentioned Avatar Commanders, the Wielders are masters of their own Elements. They also have wins against an Eternal - albeit a weakened one - and Basaran himself. However, their mortality prevents them from being ranked any higher. *2.3 - Shadow (Shadowseer), Death - The second 'batch' of Shadowseers, they have yet to find the experience to become more powerful and ascend the rankings. *2.2 - Dark - The youngest of the Shadowseers, he is the most inexperienced too, though still proficient in combat. *2.1 - Amduscias, Lilith, Creia - The leader of the Fade Mercenaries, Ammy has consistently proven to Alastor, both in and out of battle, that he is the strongest of them all. Lilith is a capable mage that accompanied Isis on her journey against Avatar along with her brother, Abaddon. Creia is a master in Earth Magic and so is quite powerful. *2.05 - Berith, Andras, Abaddon - Ammy's right and left hands, the two Mercenary captains have experience and prowess to back up their rank. Abaddon is a strong warrior, who is nearly immortal, but simply cannot be ranked higher due to his... 'mental capabilities.' He accompanied Isis on her journey against Avatar along with his sister, Lilith. *2 - Reaver, Malphas, other Fade Mercenaries and Elemental Warriors - General rank for powerful immortals. Taking the average of all the Mages and weapon-forces of the Archmages gives roughly this rank too. *1.6 - Sammnir - A strange being, on the line between Mortal and Immortal, the Spirit of the Sands ranks higher than the rest due to her innate elusiveness making her harder to kill. *1.5 - Spydling King, Arrghent, Varrkova - Very powerful for Mortals, but unable to hold their own against simple Immortals. *1.45 - Lyrians - A term generally referring to beings capable of wielding Chaos Energy and NOT beings born in Lyria. *1.4 - Manifests - Much more powerful than regular Mortals, these beings pose a significant threat to the Mercenaries that track them down. *1.25 - Elementals - Their more Magical affinities place them slightly higher than the Fades. *1.2 - Fades - More powerful than Mortals due to their brush with death and the power it provides. *1 - Set, Most high ranking Mortal wizards, Drakans, Underwolves, EXTREMELY highly skilled warriors - Set is ranked here due to his training and life as a skilled Highborne fighter. However, he was still very much Mortal and this cost him his life. *0.75 - Highborne - Due to their naturally more hardy builds and having more combat experience in the past, the Highborne are one of the more powerful Mortal races. *0.5 - Mortal Warriors, lower ranking Mortal Wizards *0 - All other Mortal races Category:Useful Notes